Hawaiian Style Pizza
by Nukas
Summary: Just a day at the junkyard. Just some Don and Raph fluff. Don does have ASD but he's still same ole Don! Disclaimers and such inside. 2k3/2k7 - Comics


**Hawaiian Style Pizza (#24)  
**

 **TMNT 2k7 with a mix of the Comic Personas – Don and Raph**

 **Summary: A trip to the junkyard is never just a trip to the junkyard, especially with these brothers. Don is beginning to wonder why he chose to force Raph of all brothers to help him out.**

 **Notes: Made on a whim and Don might seem a bit weird, but I kinda gave him ASD...my little brother has it, so I can definitely relate to Raph here. Just something different.**

 **Also, the turtles are 18 in 2k7 and I took the persona for Don from the comics, 2k7, and the 1987 version. Same with Raph.**

 **I'm evil.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtle franchise, or anything in it. I also don't own Rainbow Six Siege, that game I mentioned is owned by Shittysoft (Ubisoft Montreal)**

* * *

"Ugh! Why is my team so fucking useless?!" Don groaned, not bothering to turn his mic settings from 'Open' to 'Push To Talk'. He had just lost the round because of his team. Amateurs.

"Hey man, you caused this one! Why would you Thermite the fucking wall!? You exposed everyone! I wouldn't have been so antsy if you hadn't done that shit!"

"Me?! Listen, you shot the hostage! How did Mute look like a fucking hostage!?"

"I didn't know! I couldn't see the difference! You're such a faggot, you little-" Don left the match and turned the game off. He was done gaming for today. ( **Gaming communities can be this toxic, haha believe it or not** )

Grumbling about stupidity and blind teammates, Don swirled around his chair to face the shelfs that were previously behind him. He began searching through the shelfs, complaining to himself about how he needed more bits and pieces for such and such inventions. When he realized he didn't have enough materials to do anything, he decided he had to do what he didn't want to.

Make a trip to the junkyard. These hardly went well when he needed one of his brothers to come with him, because most of the time, Leo wasn't around or wasn't free when he needed him.

Opting Raph before Mikey, like any sane person, Don began calling for his brute of a brother.

"Raph!" He called, he needed to invent. It was going to be a big run, so he needed someone else but himself unfortunately. Don was never one for socialization, even with his own brothers. He _liked_ isolation.

"What?" He heard his brother call from his little 'weight room'. It was basically a corner where Raph bench pressed and lifted weights.

"I need help with something!" Don called, his voice tired and annoyed. He wished his brother would just _come_ so he didn't have to yell. He wished he'd just come to make his life easier.

He heard his brother grunt, as if putting down his weights, before making his way in.

"Better be quick with it, Don, an' it betta be good." He said gruffly, his body shining with sweat from the weight room. Raph wiped his forehead with the back of his arm before leaning against the doorway.

"Junkyard." He said bluntly.

Raph gave a small glare before asking, "Why not ask Mike?"

"Would you?" He sniped back, backing Raph scoff before turning around to get his things.

* * *

The minute they arrived in the junkyard, Don was already raiding any piles of scrap metal, components, and various other thingy-ma-bobs that Raph had no idea what they were used for.

"So, Don, what am I lookin' fer again?" Raph grunted. Don rolled his eyes, turning to his older brother and forgetting the pile he was searching for a quick moment.

"Technology." He murmured.

Why did he let his supplies run so low to the point he needed to bring one of his brothers? Why?

"But ya use anything and turn it inta tech. Don, what _specifically_?" He growled, getting impatient.

"Anything you know you don't understand." He said without a thought, looking back down at his pile. Raph groaned. His brother was _not_ used to company. Obviously.

 **...**

An hour or so into this, Raph felt his patience going.

"Don, when are ya gonna be done? Tha Party Wagon ain't gonna be able ta handle much more, bro." He sighed and waited for an answer.

Nothing.

Raph forced himself to take a deep breath as he reached to tap Don on the shoulder. He was in his own world again.

"What?" He asked, looking up with a neutral expression on his face.

"Don, are we done?" He repeated, telling himself not to lose his top. Don had always had the tendency to lose himself in what he was doing.

"Oh. If you want to be. I've got enough stuff now." He shrugged, Raph nodded and hauled his younger brother up by his shoulders.

"T'ank god." He smirked, Don didn't react. Raph sighed and thought of something to do, since Don looked pretty tired.

"Ya want some food? I'm starved mahself."

Don shrugged, "Alright. Pizza?"

"Sure."

 **...**

About half an hour later, they had a large Hawaiian style pizza delivered to the corner of the street where the junkyard was. Raph silently thanked Don for the Shell Cells.

As they sat in the Party Wagon, Don began separating the pineapples to one side and the ham to another. It was a tradition between Raph and Don. Don was _very_ particular about his pizza, only wanting cheese and pineapple. Anything different, and Don would be bothered and would repeat certain words to himself over and over again until he calmed down.

Raph didn't honestly care, but usually preferred more meat on his pizza. They would only get two pizzas for the whole family, but because of Don, they normally had to get three just because everyone got tired of said toppings constantly. So, to solve the problem, Raph suggested once to get a Hawaiian style pizza, separate the toppings, and have him and Don share.

It worked.

Now, four years after, they kept the tradition.

"Here." He stated bluntly, sliding the ham over to one side of the cardboard.

"T'ank ya, Donny."

"Hmmhmm." He nodded, already eating his slice. Raph sighed again before eating his. His brother was weird, no question about that.

But as weird as he was, he was still his brother.

Don was obviously hungry. Everyone normally had to remind Don to eat or to make him check if he was hungry. It was weird, but sometimes Don forgot to eat and wouldn't realize he was hungry until someone _reminded_ him. That's why Raph had suggested food in the first place; Don had been in his lab all day today.

Soon, they had devoured the entire large pizza. The box done, Raph took it and threw it into one of the junk piles. Climbing back inside the wagon, he noticed Don wandering into his head again.

"Hey, Don, we should do dis again one day?" He asked, shaking Don's shoulder gently.

Don just looked at Raph for a moment before answering, "Yeah I guess. I mean, I only brought you because I needed help." Don was still a bit naïve of other's feelings. He knew when people were sad and such, he just sometimes made things too factual or too... well, honest. He seemed to accidentally break social barriers.

But he was still his brother.

"Ya, I know. Jus' figured dis was good fer us an' all. We don' talk much bro." Don nodded.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing this again." Don gave a slight smile before Raph smiled back.

As Raph began driving them home, he heard Don yawn and lean against his shoulder.

He smiled to himself the entire drive home.

* * *

 **Again, just a little thing a bling. Review or I'll hack your PC (lol I'm joking, pls don't kill me). Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
